1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sleds and toboggans, but more particularly to such devices capable of being worn on the body of the user while sledding or tobogganing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In areas where sledding and toboganning down a hillside is part of winter enjoyment, it is particularly burdensome on the individual to drag or carry a sled or toboggan (hereinafter "sled(s)") to the top of a hill after a long down hill run. The effort expended dragging or carrying the sled is known to be tiresome and detracts from the enjoyment of the sledding activity.
Depending upon the geometry and configuration of the sled, the work associated with dragging or carrying the sled can differ. For example, some individuals prefer to go sledding with a simple sheet of cardboard; while others use a saucer or dish-like sled and some use a conventional sled with runners as their sled of choice.
Until now, a sled capable of being attached to the body of the user and worn before, during, and after a downhill sled run, has not been invented.